Adversary
by Weskey
Summary: As the guards approached, unaware of the intruder, Snake had only one thing in mind- escaping. Even if that meant bolting into the closest room. BigBossxOcelot/ BigBosselot Really short yaoiness :D


**-I do not own MGS**

**-I do not own the characters**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Adversary **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Snow clumped together in the intruder's loose hair. The chilling air pressed against his already cold face. He could feel the icy breath of the atmosphere seep into his skin as he silently made his way through the exterior of the daunting fortress of Groznyj Grad. He kept himself pressed up against the frozen side of a warehouse, constantly scanning the area. He slowly glanced to the side of the warehouse. Only a few guards were about, all oblivious to the trespasser.

The single figure lowered himself to the cold, hard earth, and began to crawl. The dark form blended in perfectly to the background. Inch by inch, he got closer and closer to his destination…

"Huh? What was that?"

Snake froze, just as the hardened earth had with the falling snow. Footsteps. Getting closer, closer, closer… Snake saw the guard pause and scan the side of the warehouse. The guard, not noticing anything out of the ordinary, turned back toward where he had come, and dismissed the noise to his imagination.

Snake waited until the guard had completely vanished behind the warehouse until he made a risky sprint toward the door. Timing his run just right, he was able to easily dodge the spotlight and slip into the fortress unnoticed.

The room was eerily empty, though Snake welcomed the rush of warm air. He was told that this was where he was to find Major Ivan Raidenovich Raikov, although something told Snake he was in the wrong area of the base. Scanning his map, Snake decided that he had made his mistake early on, entering the wrong area when he penetrated the underground tunnel.

Silently cursing himself, he pulled his fingers through his hair, now wet with melting snow. He patrolled the area he was in until he found a dimly lit hallway. He followed the passageway until he came to a corner. He hesitated. Snake always hesitated at corners, never knowing what could be on the other side. He cautiously pressed himself up against the wall-

"…training, and he was like, 'Freeze!' and I was like, 'Dude, your gun's on safety,'."

"No shit? I always knew he was stupid, but not _that_ dim-witted."

"I know, right? I mean just the other day I saw the Major punch him in the face. I had to fight the urge to thank him."

"Well, Major Raikov punches everyone in the face. In fact, when…"

Snake knew the guards were coming his way, for their voices were getting louder. Not wanting to be spotted, Snake make a quick about-face and looked for somewhere to hide.

"Hey, if I was the Major, I'd slam that idiot in a locker, too."

"Oh yeah, I _defiantly_ don't blame him."

They were getting closer. The hall was empty, with no where to hide. A plain box in the middle an empty room would be too obvious. Heart pounding, Snake spotted a single door to his right.

"Personally, I don't see how the major puts up with him. I mean the colonel scares _me_!"

"Tell me about it! And the major's such a wimp! I don't see why the colonel would want to hit _that!_"

"...Uh… George?"

"…Yeah?"

"You know your radio's on, right?"

"…"

"…"

"…Hi, Major…"

Not having much of a choice, Snake jolted into the door and pressed himself against the wall right of the door. He silently thanked himself as the door closed behind him, and he heard footsteps walk past. Snake sighed in relief.

"What the-! How the Hell did you get in here?"

Startled, Snake looked up. Standing there was none other than Ocelot, shirtless.

"How the _Hell_ did you get in my room?" Ocelot asked again, his face growing red in embarrassment and anger.

"Uh… Well I kinda just walked in here." Snake said, not sure what he had gotten himself into.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Ocelot asked, glaring at Snake. He pulled his uniform coat off the bed and quickly put it on, not bothering to button it.

"Well, you see," Snake said, clearing his throat. "If you rearrange the letters in the name 'Snake' you get 'Sneak'…."

Ocelot raised an eyebrow.

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

Snake noticed that Ocelot was constantly glancing back toward a thick bag sitting in the opposite corner.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Snake said, nodding toward the bag. "Obviously, by the way you're looking at it; your guns are in there, aren't they?"

"W-what do you mean-"

"Aren't they?" Snake repeated.

"Uh… Yeah…"

_So how do I get myself out of this one…?_ Snake asked himself, sighing.

There was a sudden knock at the door, startling both men.

"Sir? Sir, are you in there?" It was one of the same voices Snake had heard earlier.

"Damn it…" Ocelot said, glancing around. "Quick," He said, jerking his head toward the room. "Hide somewhere!" He wrapped the red scarf around his neck and buttoned his uniform.

"Uh…" Snake stood there, not knowing what to do.

'Go!' Ocelot mouthed, waiting for Snake to leave.

"Sir…?" There was another knock.

"Just a moment!" Ocelot called into the door.

Hurrying himself, Snake rapidly sidled himself under the metal-framed bed.

_Shit! _Snake thought. _Why did I do that? I hope he's not smart enough to grab his gun… _

Snake heard the door open.

"Can I help you?" Ocelot said.

"Yes, um, the colonel wanted to let you know to be on the look out for any signs of infiltration-"

"Will do." Ocelot said, slamming the door in the guards face.

"Hey, George!" Snake heard another voice outside in the hallway.

"…Yeah?"

"Major Raikov wants to see you…"

"…"

"…"

"Awwww, maaaaan…" The guard whined.

Snake waited for the voices to fade until he crawled out from under the bed. Standing up, he patted his pants to rid them of the dust he picked up from under the bed.

"Thanks," Snake started to say, looking up; but instead of seeing Ocelot's face, Snake found himself looking straight into the barrel of a Single Action Army Colt Revolver.

"Now things get interesting," Ocelot said. He began circling Snake, keeping his revolver pointed toward him at all times. "I'm surprised you didn't realize what I was doing."

"Well it was obvious what you were doing, but did I really have much of a choice?"

Ocelot took his eyes off Snake for a moment, thinking about what he said.

"Well…"

Snake took this hesitation as an opportunity, quickly smacking the gun out of Ocelot's hand and kicking it a way.

"Grr…" Ocelot growled, glaring at Snake.

"You hesitated." Snake pointed out, bracing himself for a fight.

Ocelot stared angrily at Snake before finally sighing and saying, "You're right, you're right…"

Now it was Snake's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Uh… yeah…" Snake wasn't expecting Ocelot to give in like that; he was expecting an argument.

"Are you gonna go, or what?" Ocelot said, leaning against the wall, still glaring at Snake.

"…you mean you're just going to… let me go?" Snake asked, clearly confused.

"Well, yeah."

"But… why?"

"I dunno," Ocelot said, shrugging.

"How do I know you won't just radio for back-up?" Snake asked, eying Ocelot in suspicion.

"You won't." Ocelot said, looking Snake straight in the eye.

Snake didn't understand this… It hadn't been all that long ago that this kid would've been ready to kill Snake without hesitation. And now, there seemed to be something different about him. He was almost always distracted, missing the shot, the gun always jamming, and his ideas failing… Ocelot was even _agreeing _with him now! Things just didn't add up.

This made no sense to Snake. It was just too much to be coincidence. Snake actually considered telling Ocelot this- then decided against it. Well, maybe it'd be best… But that would be kind of awkward. He couldn't just leave without saying anything… but he didn't want to add tension to the situation. Snake himself had never felt this distracted.

He was letting his mind wander. He had to get back to the mission.

"Uh, thanks." Snake said, not even remember what Ocelot had said previously. Instead of just leaving, Snake reached his had out to Ocelot.

"Sure," Ocelot said, returning the action. They shook hands.

Neither of them let go.

"…Snake…" Ocelot said, still staring at Snake.

"…Ocelot…" Snake said, still staring at Ocelot.

"Would you let go of my hand?" Ocelot asked.

"…" Snake glanced down, not realizing they were still holding hands. "…Do you want me to?"

"…No." Ocelot said, pulling his hand away. He then draped his arms around Snake's neck, running his hands through Snake's cold, wet hair.

Snake rested his arms around Ocelot's waist, pulling him into a kiss. Ocelot's lips felt warm and soothing compared to Snake's cold and pale face. Ocelot's hat fell to the ground. The embrace lasted for several minutes until both had to break away for air.

They stood gasping, staring intently at each other.

"Snake," Ocelot said, finally breaking the silence. "You should get going. The security here is going to be a Hell of a lot harder to get through if you don't go soon."

_He's right, _Snake thought. _However much I wish it wasn't true…_

Snake nodded, bending down to pick up Ocelot's hat.

"Here," He said, dusting the hat off.

"Thanks," Ocelot said, taking the hat and nodding. "See you around."

Snake hesitated, glancing down. He knew he couldn't let his emotions get ahead of the mission…

"Yeah… see you around."

Turning around, Snake left the room, glancing back once and only once.

He silently walked down the hallway. Getting refocused, all he had to do was-

"Man, what a pain…"

"I hear ya."

"Thanks for getting me out of that locker…"

_Damn it…_ Snake thought, quickly turning around.

"Need a hiding spot?" Snake glanced up to see Ocelot leaning against his door.

Snake smirked. He walked toward Ocelot, grabbing his scarf and pulling him into the room, the door closing behind them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh yeah. You should've heard him talking about you during the meeting."

"…What'd he say about me?"

"Oh, you know, nothing _bad._ He basically called you a stubborn, simple-minded, idiotic fool."

"H-he… WHAT? THAT STUPID, BACK-STABBING, WIMPY, SON OF A-"

"…George."

"My radio's on, isn't it?"

"…Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…Hi, Major… I'm going back to the locker now…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I SUPPORT BOBxGEORGE 3 (HIS NAME IS BOB. YES. BOB.) AND YES. THAT FINAL PART WAS A REFERENCE TO MGS2 **


End file.
